Road to Knighthood
by Siegfrieda and Mordreda
Summary: Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang prajurit muda, tepatnya perwira 5 divisi swordsman dari kemiliteran Kekaisaran Britania. Aku tidak berbakat, aku lemah, yang kubisa hanyalah membaca dan membaca, tidak ada yang lain. Karena suatu masalah, akhirnya aku di pindah tugaskan ke resimen perbatasan kota Nottingham.


**Road to Knighthood**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saya tidak memiliki Naruto, Highschool DxD dan Fate Series. Saya hanya meminjam sebagai pelengkap imajinasi semata serta tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikitpun.

**Genre: **Action, Millitary, Fantasy, Romance, Drama and Sci-Fi.

**Rated: **M

**Pair: **?

**Warning: **Bahasa tidak baku, Typo, OOC, Alternative Universe, SmartNaru!, Martial Art, Etc.

* * *

**Summary**

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang prajurit muda, tepatnya perwira 5 divisi swordsman dari kemiliteran Kekaisaran Britania. Aku tidak berbakat, aku lemah, yang kubisa hanyalah membaca dan membaca, tidak ada yang lain. Karena suatu masalah, akhirnya aku di pindah tugaskan ke resimen perbatasan kota Nottingham.

* * *

Chapter 1 Awalan dari suatu pertualangan.

Langit sore terlihat begitu indah dengan warna oranye-nya mengingatkan ku pada sebuah wortel. Burung-burung berterbangan bebas menuju ke utara. Dedaunan hijau berjatuhan di terpa belaian angin sore. Meskipun pedesaan ini terlihat sepi, namun aku masih bisa melihat beberapa pejalan kaki dengan menggunakan gerobak sebagai sarana membawa beberapa rerumputan segar.

Kurasa itu untuk bahan makan ternak.

Entahlah, siapa yang peduli.

* * *

_Surat Penunjukan_

_Uzumaki Naruto, perwira tingkat 5 divisi swordsman_

_Dengan surat ini, saya memerintahkan pemindahan tugas anda ke resimen perbatasan kota Nottingham._

_Tahun kekaisaran, 462, 12 Agustus_

_Komandan Divisi 1 Swordsman Kekaisaran Britania_

_Field Marshal Azazel van Nistelrooy_

* * *

"..."

Mataku terpaku menatap ke arah surat yang ku terima lima hari yang lalu. Di sana tertulis bahwa aku di pindahkan ke zona peperangan di perbatasan kota Nottingham.

Cih! Sial!

Apa aku harus bangga? Karena kebanyakan prajurit berharap agar bisa terjun langsung ke medan perang. Tapi tidak bagiku, aku lebih baik berada di perpustakaan ibukota menghabiskan waktu membaca buku-buku yang tersedia di sana.

Yang jelas-

Apa sebegitu buruknya aku hingga di pindahkan ke sana, rumor mengatakan bahwa di sana- kota Nottingham sedang terjadi perang dengan berbagai suku barbar di luar tembok batu. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa perampok jalanan seringkali membajak karavan dagang yang menyuplai bahan pangan serta yang lainnya.

Huft..

_..Jangan pertaruhkan dunia dan hilangkan jiwamu, kebebasan lebih baik daripada emas dan perak.._

Itu kutipan dari buku beberapa hari yang lalu ku baca di perpustakaan ibukota. Aku rasa konsep kebebasan yang di utarakan oleh penulis begitu sederhana, penulis berpendapat bahwa kebebasan lebih baik dari emas dan perak.

Itu ada benarnya, aku sudah lama hidup sendiri, saat kecilpun aku di asuh oleh para ibu panti asuhan. Orang tua, tidak-tidak! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenal mereka, kata pengurus panti aku sejak kecil di temukan di sebuah keranjang dalam gerobak yang berisi sayuran lobak dekat panti asuhan.

Mengenai nama, itu merupakan nama pemberian orang tuaku, setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan oleh ibu panti. Karena pada saat menemukan ku, secarik kertas ditemukan dengan satu kalimat singkat, padat dan jelas.

_..Anak ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto, aku harap kalian dapat membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang sepenuh hati.._

Begitu yang di katakan oleh ibu panti. Aku berada di panti asuhan hanya berlangsung sekitar 13 tahun. Selepas itu, aku mendaftar di akademi kemiliteran Kekaisaran dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendirian sampai sekarang. Hingga pada saat usia ku 15 tahun, aku lulus dari akademi militer dengan akreditas nilai A di akademik, namun nilai D pada praktik. Di kekaisaran ini, orang yang usianya menginjak 15 tahun sudah di anggap dewasa oleh orang-orang, karena itulah banyak para perwira muda dari kemiliteran.

Bagiku untuk hidup itu tidak hanya membuang satu rantai, tetapi untuk hidup dalam rasa saling menghargai dan memperbesar kebebasan orang lain. Aku tidak perlu sayap untuk bisa bebas, dengan keuangan yang mencukupi untuk melengkapi hobiku, yakni membaca buku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang buku, di kekaisaran buku dinyatakan sebagai barang mewah, jadi jangan heran jika sebuah buku bisa mencapai harga 5-10 koin emas. Itu hampir sama dengan biaya makan untuk seminggu lebih.

Desa West Carola, berada dibagian barat ibukota dengan jarak 443 km, membutuhkan lima hari dengan kereta kuda untuk melakukan perjalanan ke desa ini. Desa ini memiliki jarak sekitar 1 km dari kota Nottingham, kota dimana yang keseluruhannya hampir berisi tembok beton dengan pilar-pilar tinggi lainnya.

Suasana jalan-jalan terasa remang bahkan di siang hari, dan hembusan angin dingin bahkan bisa menimbulkan rasa sakit. Tepat pada waktunya, kereta kuda yang aku tumpangi berhenti di alun-alun desa setelah lonceng kuil di sebelah selatan berbunyi. Aku dan beberapa penumpang lainnya menyebar keluar dari kereta, dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, contohnya aku, dengan sebilah pedang yang menggantung di pinggang, aku berjalan melintasi suasana desa yang hening, tujuan ku adalah toko buku.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya dapat juga. Di hadapanku saat ini terdapat sebuah bangunan dari kayu yang terlihat lusuh. Dinding-dindingnya terlihat rapuh, mungkin dengan sekali tendangan lurus bangunan itu akan roboh.

Well, aku tidak peduli sih.

Dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahku, aku menuju ke depan pintu bangunan itu. Mengetuk pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu ulin, aku kemudian menyelinap kedalam bangunan. Suasananya terasa gelap dan mencekam, hanya ada satu lentera di sini dan itupun berada di meja kayu dengan berbagai barang lainnya.

Dengan agak siaga aku memberanikan diri menelusuri ruangan itu lebih dalam, tangan kananku sudah bersiap mengeluarkan bilah pedang perak dari sarungnya. Bola mataku terasa bersinar terang kala sebuah suara berat datang menghampiri. Itu membuatku terpatung di tempat, entah karena terkejut ataupun yang lain.

"Selamat datang tuan prajurit,"

Seorang pria tua dengan kumis tipis yang ujungnya melengkung tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah gelap, itu membuatku terpaku dan hampir saja berteriak kencang.

"-Hahaha tuan prajurit? Sikapmu terlihat panik dan takut secara bersamaan, ayolah saya hanya seorang penjual buku dan barang lainnya, saya tidaklah berbahaya." Kata pak tua itu padaku, dia memainkan kumis melengkungnya dengan nyaman seraya berjalan menuju meja kayu dengan lantera yang tidak jauh itu, dia menatapku seolah menantikan aku berbicara.

"A-Ah yeah, maafkan sikapku tadi Ossan." Ucapku dengan gugup.

Dia tertawa kencang seolah aku baru saja terpeleset jatuh. "Hahaha, tuan prajurit kau terlihat aneh. Kebanyakan para anggota militer yang datang kemari hanya menggeledah barangku dengan memasang wajah seram, aku rasa kau berbeda dari para prajurit-prajurit itu," ku lihat dia memasang pose berpikir setelah itu, "katakan tuan prajurit, apa kau berasal dari kota perbatasan?"

Mengehela napas mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan, aku kemudian berjalan pelan menuju rak-rak buku di samping kanan. "Yah, aku berbeda dari mereka, mengenai kota perbatasan secara kebetulan aku baru saja dipindah-tugaskan ke sana." Kataku dengan nada biasa, aku melihat ke arah rak buku, bau kertas dan tinta menghampiri indera penciumanku, di sana hanya ada sekumpulan buku berdebu yang usang, sampul-sampulnya pun terlihat banyak yang robek.

Aku melirik sejenak ke arahnya, mencoba melihat respon apa yang dia berikan. Namun, yang ku temui hanya sebuah anggukan dengan mata terpejam.

Cukup lama tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali yang kami lakukan, aku juga masih setia memilih sekumpulan buku tua itu, mencari buku yang ku anggap menarik. Namun sialnya semua buku di sini tidak ada yang menarik.

"Aku tidak menemukan buku yang cukup menarik disini, apa mereka terjual habis?" Aku berjalan pelan ke arah pria tua itu, tidak lupa di sertai sebuah pertanyaan yang ku ajukan.

"Tuan prajurit, apa kau berasal dari ibukota?"

"Yah, aku berasal dari sana."

Pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Jadi begitu, begini tuan prajurit, di daerah yang dekat dengan perbatasan ini sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan suplai buku, buku disini bahkan merupakan buku yang di berikan oleh beberapa bangsawan yang baik, jadi maaf untuk itu."

Aku mengangguk pelan, baru ku sadari kalau di sini berada jauh dari ibukota, yang mana untuk barang mewah seperti buku tentu akan sangat sulit di dapatkan.

Setelah cukup lama berbicara, aku berpamit untuk pergi, sore hari yang mulai menggelap ini tentu akan memaksaku cepat mencari penginapan, belum lagi esok pagi aku harus cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kota Nottingham, kota dimana aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku sebagai prajurit buangan dari ibukota.

Berjalan menuju pintu, aku sedikit tersentak ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang pria tua berhodie, sorot matanya tajam seakan mengobarkan bendera perang padaku. Kondisi ini, situasi ini, perasaan ini, aku merasa sepertinya dia bukan pria baik, dengan itu aku mencoba menarik bilah pedang dari pinggang, aku tahu kalau teknik berpedangku sangatlah lemah, oleh karena itu setidaknya aku pernah berjuang dan mati sebagai prajurit yang melindungi warga sipil.

"Ku dengar kau sedang mencari buku, apakah itu betul?"

Suaranya terdengar tegas, itu membuatku sedikit berwaspada padanya, tapi mengenai apa yang di katakan olehnya membuatku sedikit cengo.

"Eh?"

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi, apa kau sedang mencari sebuah buku?"

Aku menjawab gugup. "A-ah yeah, itu benar."

"Prajurit muda, aku mempunyai tawaran padamu."

"Tawaran? Tawaran apa yang sedang anda bicarakan ossan."

Dia tidak menjawab, dalam sudut pandangku sepertinya sedang berhati-hati terhadap sesuatu, itu dapat ku ketahui dari sikap waspadanya yang sedang menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu prajurit muda, tapi bukan di sini tempatnya." Pria berhodie itu berbisik.

Rasa bingung sempat hinggap di kepalaku, jika pembicaraannya menggunakan sistem jaga rahasia atau sesuatu yang penting, biasanya tentu akan memerlukan ruang yang lebih tertutup, ini bertujuan agar siapapun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Jadi berdasarkan persepsiku, pria berhodie itu memiliki sebuah masalah yang seharusnya tidak di ketahui oleh khalayak umum. Namun, yang menjadi masalahnya, mengapa harus aku, entahlah tapi karena aku penasaran dengan buku yang hendak dia tawarkan, akupun mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti arah dia berjalan.

**Naruto Point of View End..**

-oOo-

Ranting-ranting yang kering dan patah di lemparkan ke dalam api unggun kecil di depan. Dikarenakan ranting tersebut berasal dari dahan pepohonan kering sehingga akibat yang di timbulkan membuat nyala api semakin membesar, berderak dan berkelap-kelip ketika beberapa tetes air berjatuhan dari dahan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Angin dingin malam mendesis dan menyapu di setiap sisi dari hutan yang lebat tersebut, membuat nyala api menjadi sedikit bergoyang mengikuti irama sang angin.

"Jadi, tawaran apa yang anda maksudkan tadi, ossan?"

Seorang pemuda menggunakan pakaian prajurit dari divisi swordsman di sertai sebilah pedang yang berada di pinggang mengeluarkan suaranya. Setelan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan beberapa garis putih, celana panjang dengan sepatu boot serta beberapa armor minimalis dikenakan oleh pemuda itu, seperti yang terpasang pada sikut, lutut dan sebagian dadanya. Surai pirangnya bergerak liar ketika sapuan angin mengenainya, namanya ialah Uzumaki Naruto, perwira 5 divisi swordsman dari kekaisaran Britania.

"Aku harap kau bisa memberikan ini kepada tuan putri yang berada di perbatasan."

Pria berhodie itu berkata, sebuah kain berwarna coklat yang di ikat sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah kantong kecil dia berikan kepada Naruto.

Naruto teringat sebuah rumor tentang seorang putri dari Kekaisaran yang di pindahkan ke resimen perbatasan itu. Tapi menurutnya, itu merupakan suatu tindakan politik pemerintahan guna menyingkirkan sang putri. Entah motif apa yang mereka gunakan, namun yang pasti mereka menjadikan sang Putri terasing dari kekaisaran hingga akhirnya di lupakan dan di cap tidak pernah ada.

_...Dalam siasat berpolitik taktis, di bagi menjadi 3 tipe, yaitu; 1). Kecenderungan orang untuk melakukan penilaian keadaan berdasarkan kepemimpinannya. 2). Konsepsi-konsepsi keagamaan seringkali digunakan untuk menggalang kekuasaan dan melakukan dominasi. 3). Kebutuhan untuk menggunakan tipu daya dalam memperoleh dan mempertahankan kekuasaan..._

_-Kutipan buku [ Il Principe ]_

'Ha! Apa? Kepada putri, kenapa harus aku! Disana aku belum tentu akan bertemu sang putri bukan, lagipula benda apa ini, terasa ringan sekali.' Dia- Naruto berkata dalam hati setelah menerima ikatan kain tersebut.

"Jadi, benda apa yang ada di dalam kantong ini, dan juga mengapa kau mempercakannya padaku, bukankah lebih baik jika langsung ossan yang memberikannya pada putri." Tukas Naruto, namun sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika menerima jawaban dari pria berhodie itu.

"Prajurit muda, apa kau tidak tau bahwa tuan Putri sedang di landa kesusahan, sedikitnya kepercayaan yang dia dapat membuatnya sedikit khawatir, namun dari sorot matamu aku dapat mengetahui bahwa kau percaya dan mendukung pada putri." Dia terdiam sebentar, kembali melakukan kegiatannya melempar kumpulan dahan ranting kayu yang mengering ke dalam api. "Mengenai isi dari kantong itu, sebaiknya jangan kau buka sebelum kau memberikannya pada tuan putri." Lanjut pria berhodie tersebut.

Terdiam sebentar mencoba mengingat sesuatu, kilatan cahaya terlihat ketika dia mengingat apa yang hendak dia katakan.

"Tapi begini, bukankah seharusnya dia mempunyai pengawal sendiri, karena setahuku tuan putri merupakan salah satu anggota dari _Twelve Holy Knights?_" kata Naruto, dia mengeluskan beberapa dagunya dengan jari-jemari tangannya, mencoba mencari sehelai janggut, namun nihil.

Sebagai informasi, di kekaisaran ini terdapat sebuah sistem yang menjadi topangan utama oleh Kekaisaran sekaligus yang menjadikan kekaisaran ini berdiri kokoh. Keberadaan bangsawan dipisahkan berdasarkan sifat yang dianutnya ke dalam 5 faction [ golongan ] yang berbeda. Ada _Abnegation_ yang menganut ketidakegoisan, _Dauntless_ yang menganut keberanian, _Erudite_ yang menganut pengetahuan, _Candor_ yang menganut kejujuran, serta _Amity_ yang menganut kedamaian.

Setiap orang berbakat yang terpilih dari berbagai faction akan di berikan keistimewaan yang dinamakan _Church of God of Light._ Dalam _Church of God of Light _terdiri atas 12 Ksatria suci yang di pilih dari kelima faction itu, yang mana setiap satu dari Ksatria Suci akan memimpin 25 Ksatria biasa. Kekuasaan dari 12 Ksatria Suci [ _Twelve Holy Knights _] itu hampir sama dengan beberapa petinggi militer seperti; _Field Marshal, Jenderal, Letnan Jenderal, Mayor Jenderal, Brigadir Jenderal._

Pria berhodie itu tidak terkejut atas perkataan Naruto, dia hanya berdehem sebentar sebelum kemudian mengambil sesuatu di balik hodienya.

"Kau benar tentang tuan putri yang termasuk anggota dari 12 Ksatria Suci." Pria itu berkata membenarkan perkataan Naruto. "Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia mendapat banyak kepercayaan dari para Ksatria ataupun prajurit militer lainnya."

Naruto terdiam, ternyata begitu, entah dia harus prihatin atau tidak dengan sang putri, hidupnya sebagai bangsawan kekaisaran sekaligus anggota dari 12 Ksatria Suci tidak menjamin kebahagian. Karena malah hanya sedikit kepercayaan yang datang kepadanya. Tidak-tidak, ini tidak adil, sebagai seorang putri kerajaan seharusnya dia mendapatkan hidup yang istimewa, bermalas-malasan di kamar, bersolek-ria mempercantik diri, atau melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh bangsawan lainnya.

"Dilihat dari sikapmu, sepertinya kau sadar akan keadaan tuan putri yang memprihatinkan, sedikit informasi yang ku berikan padamu, saat ini hanya ada dua ksatria yang menjadi pengikutnya."

'Dia seperti peramal saja, tapi baiklah, kurasa menjadi salah satu dari kepercayaan sang putri tidak buruk.' Pikir Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, akan ku usahakan memberikan ini kepada sang putri, yah walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sih." Kata Naruto tersenyum canggung, bisa dikatakan bahwa dia belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan putri dari sang Kaisar, hanya kabar dari ciri-cirinya saja yang pernah dia dengar.

Senyum tipis terlihat di balik hodie, pria itu lalu memberikan Naruto sebuah buku bersampul hitam-kusam. "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu, prajurit muda, ku harap kau bisa menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang meperhatikan tuan putri." Ucap pria itu, dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya sejenak, kemudian berjalan menjauh mencoba meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam memandangnya.

"Ossan!" Naruto memanggil, dan pria itu berhenti ketika mendengarnya. "Jika aku boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" tanya Naruto.

Pria itu berbalik dan membuka hodienya, surai pirang panjang sepunggung, mata yang tersenyum, begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang tidak lepas dari raut wajah penuh ketenangan jiwa dan raga. Pria itu terlihat seperti seorang malaikat saja.

"Suatu hari kau akan mengetahuinya, prajurit muda." Ucap pria itu, lalu berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

Suara nyanyian jangkrik terdengar seirama dengan gemerisik dedaunan di terpa angin malam. Menjadi simfoni yang mengiringi kepergian pria misterius itu.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto bertanya dengan monolognya, selepas itu dia menatap sebuah buku bersampul hitam pemberian pria itu, alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika membaca sederetan kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat pada sampulnya.

"_The Sword of Princess__._"

-o0o-

Pagi yang cukup indah, nyanyian burung terdengar dimana-mana, sejauh mata memandang sebagian besar yang terlihat hanyalah para petani desa sedang membajak sawah dengan sesekali bersenandung ria. Para aliansi ibu-ibu kerap kali saling bertegur sapa ketika bertemu. Suasananya menjadi sedikit ramai di bandingkan sore kemarin.

Bersama dengan Naruto, dia berjalan pelan dengan sedikit tatapan malas, wajahnya begitu kusut dengan lingkaran hitam yang ada di kantung matanya yang tebal. Beberapa kali dia menguap lebar, serta jangan lupakan surai pirang jabriknya yang berkibar di tiup angin pagi.

'Cih! Sial sekali aku semalam, tidur di hutan dengan di temani para jangkrik, gzz, tulang punggungku terasa mau patah saja.' Rutuk Naruto dalam batinnya.

Karena ini di daerah pedesaan kecil, akan sedikit sulit menemukan penginapan tempatnya merehatkan tubuh sejenak. Belum lagi dia kemarin malam harus berbicara dengan pria misterius yang memberikannya sebuah kantong kecil untuk di berikan pada Putri.

'Aku masih penasaran, siapa sebenarnya pria itu, dia memiliki surai pirang pucat yang panjang, gesture wajahnya pun terlihat lembut, apakah dia dari faction Amity?'

Di sela rutukannya, Naruto bertanya dalam hati akan siapa sebenarnya pria yang ia temui kemarin malam. Dia- pria itu tidak mau memberitahukan namanya, dengan perkataan _suatu hari kau akan tahu, _dia seolah mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan lama lagi akan saling bertemu. Apakah pria itu mengenali dirinya?

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

Berjalan menuju alun-alun desa, tempat dimana kereta kuda yang akan membawanya ke kota Nottingham berada. Ketika ia melangkah, suara derak dari pedang di pinggangnya membuat siapapun yang ia lewati menyapa atau sekedar menghindar saja. Semua sapaan yang datang Naruto balas dengan senyuman hangat khasnya, kala itu, kulit kecoklatannya sedikit bersinar memantulkan sinar mentari pagi.

"Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kasta tinggi saja."

Gumamnya lirih, ingin dia menertawai hal ini namun itu tiada gunanya. Dia berasal dari ibukota, kota dimana sebuah kemewahan menjadi hal yang sudah biasa dan lumrah, perjudian, prostitusi, dan penindasan pada rakyat biasa sudah menjadi ciri khas dari kota bertajuk kota impian tersebut.

_...Kekaisaran ini ibaratkan siklus rantai makanan, yang mana sesuatu yang lebih kuat pengaruhnya akan memangsa yang lemah. Padi di makan tikus, tikus di mangsa ular, ular di mangsa elang. Begitu pula dengan kekaisaran ini, para rakyat kecil seringkali di bodohi dengan beberapa peraturan kekaisaran yang akan merugikan mereka, namun akan sangat menguntungkan para petinggi kekaisaran dan kelima faction kebangsawanan..._

Kutipan ini di ambil dari salah satu penulis dan sastrawan dari kekaisaran, dia menunjukan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia menentang sistem di kekaisaran ini. Namun begitu buku karangannya di temukan dan di baca oleh para petinggi kekaisaran, dia nyatakan bersalah dan di hukum dengan alasan pengkhianatan negara.

Ironis.

Satu kata yang terdiri atas beberapa huruf itu memang benar adanya. Dengan kata lain, penulis itu seakan menyampaikan suara rakyat yang menderita akibat aturan kekaisaran.

_...Ketika mencari inspirasi untuk karya ku, aku sering kali hidup di antara para masyarakat biasa, terkadang mereka senyum hanya karena alasan yang kecil, namun tidak jarang aku menemukan mereka menangis dan menderita yang di sebabkan oleh ketidakmampuan mereka mencukupi kebutuhan ekonomi. Jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mati saat ini, aku berharap pemerintah setidaknya satu kali memperhatikan rakyat kecil di sana..._

Ini adalah kata-kata terakhir penulis sebelum ia di hukum pancung atas tuduhan pengkhianatannya pada Kekaisaran. Dengan itu, sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa kondisi kekaisaran saat ini secara militer dan politik memang kuat, namun dalam segi dedikasi terhadap masyarakat masih jauh dari harapan.

Alun-alun desa terlihat sedikit sepi, mungkin dikarenakan para petani dan para penduduk desa sedang sibuk-sibuknya melakukan aktivitas mereka. Berjalan pelan menuju kereta kuda di sekitaran terminal, Naruto menjadi sedikit tercekat ketika suatu hal yang menurutnya janggal sedang terjadi.

"Kereta kudanya dimana? Oi, apa mereka meninggalkan ku? Sialnya barang-barangku masih berada di dalam kereta itu."

Panik, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan suasana hati dari Naruto. Pakaian-pakaiannya, sepatu serta buku-buku dan peralatan lainnya kini lenyap. Dia frustasi, padahal sudah lama dia mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli buku itu, dia tidak mengkhawatirkan sepatu ataupun pakaiannya, namun kehilangan koleksi buku-nya membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa harus berkata lagi.

"Ossan, apa kau lihat kapan kereta kuda yang berada di terminal itu berangkat."

Ketika seorang pria tua berjenggot panjang dan sedikit uban di rambut melewatinya, Naruto mencoba menanyakan tentang kereta kuda itu, tidak-tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan koleksi bukunya. Untuk itu, dia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya lagi.

Pria tua itu mengernyit bingung, dengan mengelus-elus janggot panjangnya, dia seolah berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Setahuku, sejak dini hari tadi tidak ada satupun kereta yang berada di sana." Kata pria itu.

Naruto tercekat, dalam hatinya dia berteriak, 'Apa! Tidak ada satupun sejak dini hari tadi, ya ampun sepertinya sial menyertaiku hari ini.'

"Terima kasih atas informasinya ossan, dan maaf menganggumu." Kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyum pahit di wajah. Sepertinya dia harus kembali menabung setiap gaji-nya untuk membeli buku lagi.

Pria itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia menatap pakaian yang Naruto kenakan dengan teliti, setiap tatapannya mengatakan bahwa dia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Di lihat dari caramu berpakaian sepertinya kau seorang prajurit kekaisaran, apa aku benar."

Naruto menjawab dengan lemah. "Ya seperti yang ossan katakan, aku adalah prajurit dari kekaisaran."

Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak, ia ingin meratapi kepergian buku-bukunya dulu, mungkin menyanyikan lagu mengheningkan cipta tidaklah buruk.

"Yah aku mengerti!"

"Ha?"

Naruto menjadi sedikit terkejut ketika pria tua itu secara tiba-tiba berseru dan menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Tadi aku melihat sebuah karavan di sebelah gerbang timur desa, di sana terdapat seorang prajurit dengan pakaian yang sedikit persis dengan mu, prajurit muda. Aku merasa kalau mereka sedang menunggu seseorang, itu terlihat dari raut wajah mereka."

"Begitukah, terima kasih ossan atas informasinya dan sampai jumpa."

Sedikit bersemangat, setidaknya ia tidak akan berjalan kaki menuju markas di kota Nottingham. Dengan itu, Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berpamit untuk pergi meninggalkan pria tua itu.

-o0o-

Setelah lima menit berjalan menuju gerbang timur desa kecil ini, dia- Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pondok kecil tanpa pintu dan tanpa dinding, langit-langitnya pun hanya sebatas kulit kelapa yang mengering, dan di sana terlihat seorang yang sepertinya memiliki tinggi sedikit pendek dari Naruto dan mengenakan jubah putih dengan tutup kepala. Pondok itu berada di sebelah kiri gerbang dengan sebuah karavan yang tertutup rapat.

Ketika dia sudah berjalan sekitaran 10-meter mendekati pondok itu, orang berjubah itu terlihat menoleh padanya, wajahnya yang tertutup tudung dari jubah tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit merasa takut, belum lagi ketika sela-sela bagian depan jubah itu terbuka, pakaian prajurit dengan perlengkapan sempurna dapat terlihat.

Armor, pedang, dan seragam yang bersih.

"A-ano, apa karavan ini menuju ke kota Nottingham?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gugup, beberapa detik berlalu dengan tanpa jawaban, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kau prajurit perwira tingkat 5 dari divisi swordsman yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

Suara terdengar bukan seperti jawaban melainkan, kosa-kata bertanya balik.

Namun..

'Apa? dia seorang wanita, lalu dia tahu namaku!' pikir Naruto, dia mencoba meneliti sedikit orang berjubah itu ketika sosok tersebut berdiri mendekatinya.

'Karena bagian dadanya sedikit menonjol, ku rasa dia memang seorang wanita muda yang ber-oppai besar.' Naruto kembali membatin, dengan berdehem sebentar dia- Naruto mengatakan. "Yah benar, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Di balik jubahnya, wanita itu memperhatikan Naruto sedikit lama, setelah beberapa saat dia mengangguk kecil. "Baguslah, sekarang aku akan membawamu ke kota Nottingham. Tapi sebelum itu-" Dia membuka tudungnya dan menatap Naruto dengan sedikit senyum di wajah. "-Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Xenovia Quarta."

Mata membola, Naruto menjadi mangap-mangap seperti ikan koi, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa, sebelum akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun dengan sedikit terbata.

"Xe-novia Q-Quarta!"

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

_**A/N: **_

_Fate the True King of Heroes kapan lanjut?_

_King's Incarnation kapan lanjut?_

_Sword of Destiny juga kapan?_

_Fate Zero Redemption kapan up?_

_Iya, iya ... saya dengar kok teriakan kalian yang minta up. Tenang, saat ini aku lagi banyak penugasan kuliah menjelang UAS sehingga ketikan ku tersendat-sendat kek suster ngesot. Tapi, InshaAllah semua fanfic milikku akan ku update pada waktu yang bersamaan! Mungkin antara 15-20 Januari ini! Setelah UAS ku selesai._

_Okay. Sekarang mari kita bahas fanfic ini. Sebenarnya ini fanfic lama yang udah pernah ku publish, namun ku hapus kembali hahaha. Alasannya ya, karena iseng. Aku kembali mempublish fanfic ini karena aku tahu kalau kalian butuh asupan baca. Dan aku pun juga suka menulis._

_Ini fanfic aku publish agar ide ku tidak hilang nantinya. Aku sama sekali enggak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan fanfic yang terinspirasi dari Light Novel kesukaanku ini._

_Okay, ini aja nih yang mau ku sampaikan. Ingat ya, semua fanficku akan ku up secara serentak di pertengahan Januari ini! Doakan semoga tulisanku jauh lebih baik lagi dari yang sebelumnya._

_Babay!_


End file.
